I will change your life
by ElilovesBooks
Summary: Tris works in a Tabledance club. She knows ,she's not allowed to do it but she needs the money. One day, Four watches her. Why does she work there ? Please read the authors Note in Chapter 1. I don't own divergent :( Rated T to be save c; 'Modern Day'
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hi c: Something about me: I'm Eli. I'm from Germany. I'm 16. Please understand that this is my first try . I've never ever wrote an english fanfic before and my english is kinda bad. I don't know i I'm going to upload another chapter of this story. I'm going to decide this after the first reviews.**

**PS: I don't own divergent c;**

* * *

I Hope you enjoy the fanfiction and please leave a review. Thanks c;

'This is the last time' I promise myself,but i know it is a lie. I lie to myself alot. It's the only way .

I go through the big wingdoors and enter my room. It's small and dusty,but it was the only room he could let me be in ,so i took it. I would love to keep on my cloth,but I have to change them.

I go outside and climbe onto the podium to dance. I always think it looks ridiculous because I'm a bad dancer but the pole kinda helps me. I start and see some people staring at me. I just try to ignore them and ask myself 'why am I doing this' but then I remember. My dad was alcoholic and when he left to start a new life tith a new ,younger woman he took all our money and left tons of bills for my Mom and me. My mum works the entire day . And because i want to help her I come here. Every day after school. I'm 17 but I look like a little girl and I don't know what men like about my body,but i don't really care. They give me Money.

I dance on the Podeum and some of my viewers give me some Money. I see 10 $ and look into the face of a young Boy. He's about 20 and looks at me and I see worry in his gaze. I try to ignore him,but I fail. My eyes always search the way to his beautiful deep blue eyes and his perfect face. My heart flutters and suddenly I'm ashamed of what I'm doing. After an hour I leave the Podeum to change. I hide in the shadows and leave the club quickly,but the luck has left me.

I see the young man waiting infrot of the club. 'Hey !' he shouts when he sees me. I turn around and try to run away,but he grabs my wrist. 'What do you want from me ?' I shout and try to get away from him,but he just pulls me closer. I stare at him and he smiles a little. His smiley is so inviting but I hold back the urge to smiley back. 'How old are you ?' he murmurs. Shit. He knows that I'm too young for the Club. 'It's none of your business' I yell at him. He sighs and closes his eyes 'I want to help you. Please.' Why does he even care. He doesn't even know me.

After a while he opens his eyes again and sighs again. 'Are you a Police officer ?' I ask. Please don't. He shakes his head and i sigh softly. 'Why are you working in this club. You're way too young to work there.' I don't know why I answer this question,but I do. 'My Mum and I need the Money. My dad left a year ago.' I wisper. He breaths in deeply and takes out his wallet. He hands me 100 $ and smiles a little. 'I-I can't take your money.' but he puts it into my hand and closes is gently. I look into his eyes and wisper 'thank you' he nods and looks around. 'It's kinda late. I will bring you home,ok ?'

We go to the apartment my Mom and I share and talk. 'So. What's your Name ?' he asks. 'Tris. Tris Prior.' I smile and look up to him. He's really tall and muscular but in a good way. Not too tall and not too muscular like those Bodybuilders. 'I'm Four.' he answers. 'Four ?' I ask 'Like the Number?' He nods and I don't ask another question.

I blush ,because the house looks really bad and I don't want him to laugh at me. surprisingly, he pulls me into a hug. 'Thank you' I wisper and wrap my arms around his body. 'Could you give me your Number ?' He wispers in my ear. I nod and he gives me his phone. I quickly save my number and give it back to him. 'Bye' I wave my hand and run to the big glass door. It has some cracks and squeaks when you open it. I run up the stairs to the 3rd Floor and open our door. 'Mum ?' I walk through the floor and finde a note on the kitchentable.

_"I'm at work. dinner is in the microwave. Love you tris. Kisses_

_Mum."_

I sigh and look at the food in the microwave. It does not smell good so I leave it where it is and take shower. I think alot. About four. About the Job. After the shower I change quickly and go to Bed. Usually i need 2 hours to fall asleep,but today it just takes me 20 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEAS READ THE AN !

AN: Hello I'm back . I hope you understand that i need some more time. English is not my first language and i usually start writing at midnight [I don't know why c: the only thing I know is that ts 2 am right now c:]

I don't know if you know,but german is different from english. The sentence structure isn't the same and in germany we the nouns are capitalized [I hope it's right I asked the google translator I mean that the first letter is big. you know ? c: ]

I really thankful . Your reviews really mean a LOOOT to me It makes me happy to hear that i'm not as bad as I expected. At school I'm the best one in english. [OK Was. - I did my final exam this summer in April. and I change the school. My first day is in September ] But I always thought that the 'school english' is terrible compared to REAL english.

So here's the new chapter. I don't think It's perfect. It's. . Ok I've got the feeling that the grammar is bad. But i don't know why. maybe because it's 2 Am and i'm really tired . I hope you enjoy it and i would love to read some reviews. I'm trying to update faster right now - I can't promise anything.

* * *

When I wake up I think about yesterday evening. The young boy - Four - gave me 100 $. 100 $ ! It's a lot. I take out the bank-note and check if it's a real one. It is. Where does he have the money from ?! I ask myself and sit up. I check my phone and see 10 new messages. All from one phone number. I check the first one: 'Tris ? Is this the right number ? please answer me. I want to see you again. - Four' My cheeks blush while I read the other ones.

They're all the same except of the last one :  
'Please Tris. Answer my question. If you don't answer I will. . '

I can't finish the message because the doorbell rings. It's a wonder,because usually it does not work. I stand up and go to the door to open it. I look in the mirror for 2 seconds. I look tired,but ok. My hair is a mess and my short sleeping shorts and the sleeveless shirt are wrinkled [sorry if it's the wrong word. I asked the google translator ]. I open the door and see Four standing in front of me. 'Hi. I thought i should look after you because. . ' he scratched his neck 'you did not answer my messages and I was. . kinda worried. Not Because I like you ! Just because this blog is looks. . dangerous.' He blushes and i giggle. I didn't even notice how AMAZING he looks. I thought he looks great. But he could be a model. Only his nose is imperfect. It looks like he broke it and it didn't heal properly. He looks at me from head to toe and i blush because i don't wear a lot. It shouldn't bother me because he already saw me in underwear. But I don't want him to think of me as a slut. He smiles at me and holds up a bag 'Breakfast ?' he asks and I look at the bag. Usually I don't eat breakfast. We can't afford a lot of foot,so I skip breakfast and only eat some bread for lunch. I usually have to go to school but it's spring vacation.

I nod and we go into our kitchen. I take out some plates and place them on the small table. It's covered with a tablecloth because it looks really bad. Four looks into the fridge to get some cheese and comes back with some cheese and butter 'you don't have a lot food. . ' He looks at me and I see the worry in his eyes. 'We should buy you some' I look at him in shock. 'You can't buy food for me ! I can't repay you' I look at him and he smiles 'You don't have to repay me. Just. . I just wanna help you.' I blush and try to start and argument but he covers my mouth with his finger . I look at him and he smiles. We sit down and eat in silence.

After breakfast I go to my room and brush my teeth and brush my hair. I change into a black,ripped skinny jeans , a black tank top and a cardigan. I put on my black chucks and go back to Four.

He leans against the wall in the corridor and looks at a picture of me ,my mum and my Dad. After my dad left I was reeeeaaally angry and took the picture out of its frame to paint over his face with a black edding. My mum was really angry,but she understood. Four smiles and looks up to compare my face to the face of the girl on the picture. I blush a little because of the picture. When my grandma took it I was 7 years old and a few weeks ago I fell and lost 4 Teeth right in the front. Four whispers something that sounds like 'cute' and puts the picture back. I grab my purse and my keys and leave the apartment. Four follows me and we go to the next supermarket.

We buy A LOT . And if i say 'A LOT' I mean that he pays about 90 $. We walked back to the house,because the apartment was right around the corner. Four helps me to put the foot in the fridge and the freezer. Four stayed for another 8 hours and then leaves to go home. We talk about everything. I look at him while he puts on his shoes.

'Will you come back tomorrow ?' I ask him shyly and blush. He looks at me and kisses my forehead 'Of course. I will always come back to visite you. As long as you want me to come. . ' I hear the smile in his voice and look up to see him smiling at me and brushing my red cheeks. 'Bye' I whisper and watch him leave the apartment.

After he leaves I go and take a shower. I'm used to the cold water,but after spending the afternoon with him everything feels cold and . . wrong. I put on my black sweatpants and a black hoodie . After an hour my mum comes home. She looks exhausted and goes into her room to sleep. I feel bad because I wasn't at work today,but right now it's to late.

I go back and take out my phone :

'2 new Messages' I open the first one: 'Hey Tris. I hope you enjoyed our much as I did.'

The 2nd one :

'I forgot to ask you if this is the right number . Hope so.'

I smiled at fours Messages

'yes it's the right number. and yes. I really enjoyed today. I already miss you a little bit. It's quiet at home - T'

'I could come over. . -F'

'No I'm tired. And I have to go to work tomorrow. Good night-T'

'Night beautiful -F'  
I blush after his last message and cuddle myself into the cold blankets and fall asleep really quickly .

* * *

So this chapter was REAAAALLY fluffy. for the 2nd chapter - I hope you don't mind.

I haven't decided where four got the money from ,yet. :D But i got 2 ideas. c;

Have a nice day and a great weekend [It's already friday here.]


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: PLEASE READ !**

**Hello my lovely readers c: I Had a really good day / evening and was in the mood to write another chapter. It's more a filler chapter andi'm not really ok with this chapter. but I hope the next one will be better. I just feel a little insecure about my english - I feel like I. . disappoint you if my grammar get's worse. ._.**

**Do you know 'Ruby Red' By 'Kerstin Gier' ? Because i listend to 'Faster' by Sofi de la torre while writing this chapter c:**

**Please don't be mad if I don't update every week because I have another german story. It's about the mortal instruments and the greenhouse scene and what could have happened if simon didn't show up [I think this sentence was really wrong :D idk c;] I thought about translating it into english but I'm not sure. [It does not follow the events of the book so it's really. . weird :D]**

**It would be really nice if you could read the note at the end of the Chapter :D**

* * *

When I wake up, i feel refreshed. It's 11 am and don't have school - life couldn't be better ! Except if I could quit that Job . But I have to go there. Although Four bought us some food yesterday. We still have bills to pay and the food won't last forever ! I pack my bag and prepare for my next 'show'. I shave my legs and use some bodylotion. I take my out phone and look at the new message.

'Hi T. Do you have time for me today ? I would love to see you. - F'

'Hi F. Sorry I'm really busy today - I have to go to work. See you soon . - T'

I leave the house at 3 Pm and go to the tabledance bar. My mom doesn't even notice it because she already left the house to go to her next job. I smell the used air before I go through the door. I hate the smell,but I have to do this job. It's the easiest way to earn money. I walk to the big wing doors and through the main room ,where I see 4 girls on 4 podiums. One of them is in my age. Her name is Marie. I don't really know her but we talked once. She told me that she lost her parents in an accident one year ago and took this job to buy some food. She said that she has a 2nd job ,that is even worse,but I didn't ask her what job it was. I knew it because i already thought about it,too. I go through the door of my small room to change. It's dusty and dark and I change quickly.

My cloths are bright red and as I leave the room , I catch everyone's attention. I blush a little and climb on the podium where I start dancing. I dance around the pole. People start touching me and put money into my cloths. I feel bad,but when I close my eyes i see fours face. His beautiful blue eyes and his soft smile. When I open my eyes again I see him and my heart breaks into million pieces. He looks angry and disappointed but I keep dancing. He watches me and shoots death glares at everyone who touches me more than he should. After 30 minutes I leave the podium and feel Fours eyes follow me.

Then I feel his warm hands on my shoulder and turn around. 'You could have told me. I will give you the money. Just. Please quit the job. Please. '  
He looks at me with his ocean blue eyes and pulls me closer. I try to escape his embrace and leave the main room to escape into my small dusty room.  
When the door is closed ,the tears escape my eyes and i start sobbing uncontrollably. My small body is shaking and my eyes start to burn.I stay in this room for another hour. Crying and thinking. After another show I go back and change.  
I'm not allowed to do more than 2 shows a 's 'To dangerous,because the police could notice me'.  
I leave the club and walk away. I'm happy that Four wasn't outside the doors like the day before yesterday. I walk home silently. watching the different types of stones on my way.

When I open the door I hear two voices. The first one is my Moms and the 2nd one is . . Fours.  
'shit' I whisper and try to sneak into my room. But my mom hears me though.  
'BEATRICE ?!' I take a deep breath and go to my Mum and Four. They're sitting on our small,old sofa. Four looks at my and smiles the sweetest smile I've ever seen.  
I blush a little and sit down right next to him. 'Four came over right before I was at home. He waited in front of the door and asked me if he could come did you never tell me about him. He's a nice boy.' I my face turns bright red .I look at Four and he shrugs. 'I'm going to sleep for a while. Please,don't be too loud. It was a hard day at work.' My mum stands up and leaves the room.

Leaving me and four alone. . Again.

I Look up at him and he takes my hand and pulls me up,wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear. 'Please. quit the job. . '  
I get angry and sad at the same time.  
Angry,because he tries to talk to me about it again. Sad because he knows about it. And i don't want him to know about it.  
He sighs and kisses my forehead. I blush - again and escape his arms.  
'Why are you here ?' I ask quietly and he looks at me like. . I don't know. I don't know this feeling. it looks so . . warm. My entire body heats up and I feel the blood in my face.  
'Come with me. I'm going to take you somewhere. . Somewhere. . Nice.' He said quietly and i nod.  
I hide the bag with my 'Club-stuff' under my room and take Fours hand to go where ever he will take me.  
I trust him. He would never hurt me.  
We leave the apartment behind us and I climb into a really expensive looking car.  
He grabs my hand again and we leave the city behind us. .

* * *

**AN2:**

**I have a really importand question:**

**Could some of you PM me ? I feel like I want to write with someone who speaks english & reads books. My friends at home don't read a lot so I'm kinda lonely & a freak sometimes**

**It would be really nice c:**

**And:**  
**I have two ideas about 'Fours Money' and I want to hear your oppinions about it. so you can PM me and I'll tell you both. One is really common and the other one is. . weird :D**

**Tank you to all my lovely reviewer and followers And a special Thank you to :**

**BeatriceEaton46 and favourite5. I read your reviews yesterday at 3 am and i was really. . Happy after reading them**

**Stay beautiful**


	4. Chapter 4

AN :Hello ._. I'm back and I'm really sorry ._.

I wanted to write this chapter days ago,but the weather in Germany was really hot. so at first I was out to go swimming and after that I was really tired ._. And the days I stayed at home were even worse. I really love winter and I think summer is ok if the temperatures don't go over 28° . But right now it was 33 ° and in some parts of germany even 37 ° :O I know. some of you are like 'yeah. It's not that hot !' But we have this kind of weather where you start sweating if it's get hot. ._.

Ok Enough excuses c: Today I read 2 reviews and they both said that I should upload soon and I already felt bad so I started writing this chapter at 2:30 am and now I'm finished and it's 1 hour & 15 minutes later ._. And I'm really tired ._.

I know I say it before every chapter but i think the grammar is really bad in this. I'm just so tired because i haven't slept more than 6 the last 4 days ._.

* * *

After an hour of driving and questions we arrive at a. . beach ?  
He looks at me and smiles a big,cute smile and i leave the car to look at the water. 'Do you like it ?' He whispers and I just 's beautiful. The water looks clean and the evening sun reflects on the water surface.

Is around 7 pm so the sun goes down in one hour. I look at Four and smile a little. 'Thank you. It's . . Wow. . ' He smiles back at me and takes my hand. He Pulls me closer to the water and takes of his shoes. I watch him and do the same. I let go of his hand and take two more steps and I feel the cold water rushing through my 's colder that i thought but after a long day of stress and high heels ,THIS is exactly what i need. I wiggle my toes up and down and stretch them a little bit. I was so concentrated on doing this,that i didn't hear four laugh at first,but right now I hear him laugh quietly right next to me.

I look up at him and smile a small smile. It's one of those smiles,where you can't do anything about it. You try not to smile,but it's glued on your face. The kind of smile,that look stupid but cute at the same time. Do you know this kind ? It looks kinda like the 'don't laugh,don't laugh,don't laugh'-smile. The really strange one,that looks so stupid.

I look at the sun and see it going down . It isn't a big,round ball,anymore. The edge of the sun starts to disappear behind the water.  
I feel four taking my hand and I squeeze his hand for a second .He squeezes it back and . .

The the atmosphere is ruined,because a phone rings. I try not to laugh when I hear fours ringtone. it says 'Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows'. He mutters something like 'I'm going to kill this. . 'I can't hear the rest,but i guess it was some kind of curse word.

Four starts talking to the person on the other side of the phone.

'Hei Dude. . No I. . No you . . Stay away from my room. No don't do that ! No you don't ! ok. . ok. . Fine. Bye.'

He looks at me and smiles and apologizing smile. 'I'm sorry. We have to leave. A friend of mine. . His name is Zeke. . He's kinda annoying. And when he found out that. . ' He shakes his head 'It doesn't matter. I have to go back and see him. But we still have 1 hour of driving. .'

He looks really sorry and I try to smile at him but i guess it looks really fake,because the smile leaves his face and he looks kinda. . sad instead. 'It's ok. It isn't your fault. Just. . let's go back home. . ' I feel really disappointed. He looks so sorry,because his friend - Zeke - ruins the evening and the moment we had. I still feel his hand in mine and let go of it. I take the seat right next to his and watch him driving home and humming the songs in the radio. Sometimes his lips part,and it looks like he wants to say something but then stops himself and concentrates on the street. I feel myself getting tired and bored because we don't talk,so I fall asleep after 35 minutes.

I feel a warm breeze and soft hands on my skin and I don't have to turn around to know that it is Four,because i feel my heart jump through my rips - and only his touch has this reaction to me.  
We are on a big meadow and there are flowers everywhere. Daisies,tulips and other flowers. I feel his hand on my hip and take a deep breath. He kisses my head, whispers something in my ear,but i can't understand what he want's to say,because the breeze is loud but at the same time it's really quiet. You could hear a needle fall on the floor. I feel something warm on my neck,that makes me jump,but then i realise it's Four. He kisses my neck up and down. I smile and shudder of pleasure.I turn around to look at him . 'Tris.' He whispers. 'Tris !' I look at him. It looks like his lips say something different but I hear his voice say my name. 'Tris wake UP !'

I open my eyes and look into Fours eyes. 'We're back. I'm sorry but you have to go back into the apartment. . ' I look at him and smile tiredly . He smiles back and puts one arm under my knees and the other one under my shoulders and before I could realise what he is doing, I am in his arms and he carries me through the dark ,cold floors of the apartment building. Up the stairs and he waits infront of our apartment door. 'Thank you' I whisper into his ear and he opens the door with the key I give him. He carefully places me on my bed and looks at me like he want's to do something but he doesn't want to do it at the same time. He sighs and turns around. 'Bye Tris' is the last thing i hear before everything goes back to black.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and a BIIGH THANK YOU : To all my reviewers & followers c:

AND: All you,who private mailed me c: YOU ARE SOOO CUTE ! You can still PM me c: I would love to talk about Books & movies and stuff xD


	5. Chapter 5

Hey my lovely readers

I'm sooo sorry i didn't update. It was a little stressful ._. And I'm getting nervous because my school starts in like 1 1/2 weeks . I'm going to a new school with only one or 2 persons I know. and I'm kinda shy . ._. I hope I'll stay alive :D

I'll upload the next chapter really soon. Maybe in 2 or 3 days :D Because I already have an idea. I'm not sure yet where four has the money from :D I kine lie-don't like the more original idea. Because the other one is so. . used ._. I think i read it like 20000000000 times :D

PS: I'm not sure about the grammar. I'm really tired and it's around 4 pm and I usually don't do work and stuff like writing right now because I'm the fittest around 9 Pm or later ._. It's kinda weird.

* * *

When I wake up,I look around and hope to see Four on the old chair right next to my bed. I stand up and tretch myself. I feel refreshed and take my phone . No new messages. No message from four. I take a deep breath and call him. After 5 beeps I hear a deep, sleepy voice 'Hello ?' My heart starts beating really fast and I run my hand through my messy hair. 'Four ?' I nearly whisper. 'Hei Tris. How was your evening. .' I smile a little 'I slept the entire evening and woke up just a few minutes ago.' I bite my lip 'And how was your evening' There is a small pause. 'It was ok. .' He says shortly 'Would you like to go to the mall ? We could eat ice-cream and maybe go to the cinema ?' I think about it and take the money I saved . It's not a lot because we nearly need every cent to pay bills. 'Yeah it would be nice. . ' I answer. 'Ok I'll pick you up in 1 hour. Bye.' and without an answer he hangs up the phone.

I sigh and take a nice shower. I wear a tight black jeans and a shirt. I put on a makeup - Mascara,powder and some lip gloss - and grab my black chucks. I wait for 15 minutes and then someone knocks the on the door. I open the door with a big smile on my face but then my expression changes. from happy to afraid.

There are two police officers in front of me . They look at me and the bigger one with a weird haircut starts talking. 'Hello Miss. We're from the local police and we would like to ask you some questions. Could we come in please ?' I nod and lead them to the living room.

They look at me and then they look around. 'So Miss. Where were you yesterday at 4 pm ?' He asks and my mind is racing. I know where I was . - I was at work. Dancing. But I couldn't tell them about it. I want to start talking but then the doorbell rings. I stand up and look at the police officers. 'I sorry. I wanted to go out and this should be the person I was waiting for. I'll let him in and I'll answer your questions.' I run to the door and open it.  
Four looks at me and smiles a wide smile but then his expression changes. 'what's wrong ?' He asks worried and pulls me in for a hug. 'There are two police officers in the living want to know where I was. Yesterday . At 4 pm.'  
Four definitely remembers where I was because his he looks surprised - and then shocked. 'shit.' he murmurs and I nod. We walk to the living room and Four sits down right next to me. I want to answer the question the officer asked me but four interrupts me before i can start talking.

'She was with me. We were out and after that we went to the beach.' It's not a lie. He was with me in the club. He saw me. . I look at the 2nd officer. He didn't say a word and looks at four strangely.  
'Hey.' he starts 'Aren't you Four ? The s. .'  
I look at Four. He looks at the 2nd officer and sits up straighter that before. 'Yeah but that doesn't matter. Why do you want to know where she was yesterday ?' He interrupts quickly. The officers look at each other and one of them nods. 'There was a murder in the backyard of this house' I inhale in shock 'WHAT ?'  
I ask and my heart is beating really quick. Four wraps his arm around me and tries to calm me.

'But where were the police stuff ? We should have seen it as we came home !' One of the officers answered my question  
'Well. It was a drug addict. He didn't die where we found him. He was brought there and we already found the knife. There are no evidences that could help us find the murderer. ' The officers look at each other again and stand up. 'If you didn't even notice that something happened there is no reason we should interrogate you. If you remember anything strange please call us. '

They go to the door and leave without a word. 'Where did he know your name from ? Are you there a lot ?' I look at him in show. He doesn't seem to be a person that has a lot of trouble. 'No,no ! Just once because a. . a friend of mine was there.' I look at him. He answers a little to quickly. 'Let's go !' He stands up and takes my hand.

I look at him and hug him really tight. I'm afraid. The person in our backyard could have been me. . It isn't the first time. Last month,there was another murder around this house. A young woman. she was only 5 years older. At that point i didn't care. My mum wouldn't really notice that I'm gone. She loves me but we don't see each other a lot. I usually see her 2 or 3 times a week. But right now. . With four on my side. I feel like someone finally cares about me. And I don't want to leave him. . 'Thank you.' I whisper and he kisses me on the head. 'Anytime. .'

We go to his car and I jump on the passenger seat.

At that point I didn't know that this afternoon would change something.

That I would nearly find out something about four he didn't want me to know.

* * *

Soo. Here I am - Again I hope you liked the chapter.

As always : a biiig thank you to my lovely lovely reviewers [but there were only like 6 or 7 new reviews which made me kinda sad ._. I would love to read some more But I'll update either way :D]

You can PM me. Maybe someone's really interested in my 2 four opinions and can help me :D


	6. Chapter 6

Good morning Yeah. I'm allowed to say 'Good morning' because it's nearly 1 am and I should be in bead because it's sunday and on Monday is ym first day of school.

I'm sorry that I said i would upload in like 3 days but it took me longer. ._. I read this new fanfic from 11 am to 11 pm :D or i cleaned up my room.

So i think this chapter sucks and it's not soo. . Cuddely. ._.And I really wasn't in the mood to write a chapter . . But I really really wanted to give you a Chapter before I go to school . I don't know if I'll upload when I'm at school or if i'll update on sundays only or stuff. we'll find out together.

* * *

We entered the mall around 2 pm and I look around.  
I haven't been in the mall since 1 year. After my dad left it was just to depressing to go here without buying something because you can't afford it.

Four looked around and brushed through his hair nervously. I don't know why. I mean it's only the mall. We go to the first store we find and look around a little bit. Four Picks out some dresses for me and forces me to try them on. After 2 hours we leave the store with 3 bags of jeans,shirts,dresses and more. After that we go into the bookstore.  
I go to the place where the Fantasy and young adult books are [I'm sorry. Books like divergent are found under 'romantasy' on the 3rd floor in my favourite bookstore under 'Fantasy & books for teenagers ._.']  
I look through the books and find one that looks really good. I take 'divergent' and start to read the back but something else catches my attention. A magazine. Usually I'm not into magazines but the person on the cover looks so familiar. I put divergent back to its place and go closer to the magazines but suddenly Four stands infront of me. He seems to be out of breath and I look at him. He hands me a 'frozen yoghurt' and smiles at me. 'You said that you really like frozen yoghurt with Mango and oreos. So. . I thought it would make you happy. . ' He blushed a little. I looked at him in suprise. 'You remember it ?' He nods and blushes a little bit. 'Thank you. . ' I wisper and start eating. I try to look at the magazines again but Four takes my hand and pulls me back to the bookshelf . 'Do you like one ?' he asks and I look at him. I shake my head and he brushes his thumb over my cheek. 'we'll come back and I'll buy you one'. I'm really suprised and look up into his eyes. 'Thank you. Again. . For everything.' I whisper. 'It's okay. .' He takes my hand and tries to pull me out of the store but I look at the magazines a last time . 'hey ! The guy on the cover of the blue one looks like you !' I look at him and he runs his hand through his hair. He smiles a little. 'Thank you. I take that as a compliment. . ' I laugh. 'It was a compliment. . He looks really ho. . good. . ' I giggle and he laughs.  
'Eat your icecream. ' He says and I look at him. 'It's not just ICECREAM. It's FROZEN YOGHURT ! It's like the best thing to eat. If I had to choose two things i had to eat for the rest of my life it would be frozen yoghurt. . And Sushi. But not together. . That sounds disgusting !' He looks at me in suprise. 'frozen yoghurt and Sushi ? Really ? I don't like sushi. I would love to eat Burgers and fries for the rest of my life !' I laugh and continue to eat my frozen yoghurt. 'Why are you laughing ?' He asks and i look at him. 'Because it's sooo cliche. Like nearly every guy would choose Brugers and fries.' He looks at me and smiles. 'I like to be cliche. I like to be normal.' He looks at me and smiles softly. 'But you're not normal. . every normal guy would have called the police or watched the show. But you waited for me and you. . You want to help me and my Mum. . It really means a lot to me. . ' I blush and he brushes my cheek. 'I wouldn't do it for everyone. . You 're special.' I finish my frozen yoghurt and and four takes the cup and throws it away. I look around and notice some girls that i already noticed when we left the clothes shop. Now they go to four and ask him something and i feel something warm and strange in my stomach. He writes something down and they make a photo together. When he looks at me and smiles a little i know what feeling burns in my stomach. It's jealousy. I'm jealous. I don't want him to talk to other girls and smile at them. I want him to stay. It's so selfish but I don't want him to fall in love. I don't want him to leave me. I want him to stay. . I shake my head to push away that thought but it stays and fills my entire body. When he comes back he smiles at me and takes my hand. 'Let's eat a Pizza !' He says and I follow him to a hidden Pizzeria somewhere in the mall. It looks small and you only notice it if you search it. 'Come in ! They have the best pizza i've ever tasted !' I look at him and smile a little. I still feel the jealousy in my body. But it's less strong ,because right now he seems to only look at me. We sit down i the corner of the Pizzeria and look through the menus. Four already knows what he wants to eat and I decide to eat a magaritha pizza. we don't talk but it's a comfortable silence. It's not awkward. He orders our pizzas and when they came we ate them. He was right. It tastes really good.

After an hour we leave and suddenly Four looks around. At first I was confused but then I heard some girls scream his name. 'four !' He looked at me and took out his phone and calls someone. 'Can you pick us up ?! Why ? Because you ahve to !' a break. 'Just get your lazy a** out of bed and pick us up. We're in the mall. Yeah. bye !'  
Four takes my hand and runs to the main doors. I was to confused to notice that he started running at first so I nearly fell,but then I started running and I ran as fast as possible. 'What's wrong ?!' I scream and try to be louder that the screams of the girls who are following us. He just shakes his head and as soon as we leave the mall Four runs to a big , black truck. 'Who is that !?' I look at the person on the drivers seat. 'It does not matter. Jump in !' He screams and Jumps in. I follow his example and sit down right next to him. He hides our faces. At first I don't know why,but then i notice cameras and cuddle my face into his side. He tries to calm me. I didn't even notice that my breath was really heavy.

15 Minutes later someone opens the door. 'Thanks Zeke.' Four whispers and does some kind of guy handshake. He leaves the truck and looks at Tris. 'Come. We're save here. . ' I takes his hand and he helps my outside. 'I think you have to explain something to me. . ' I say without looking at him. 'Yeah. . Come in and I'll tell you everything. . '

* * *

So . That was it. I would lo9ve to read some reviews. Or if you would pm me. (: Thank you for reading and goooooood bye c:

PS: I just saw 'City of bones' i the cinema [It came out thursday] and If someone want's to talk about the movie or the books or the divergent teaser I would be really happy


End file.
